This invention relates generally to optical fiber severing devices and, more particularly, to an optical fiber severing apparatus which consistently provides optical fiber ends of the precise determined lengths and having the flat, perpendicular fiber end surfaces necessary for low-loss coupling in a fiber optic connector.